DULU-SEKARANG
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Kalau udah pacaran lama itu pasti ada bedanya./Drabble/KAIHUN!


**Dulu Sekarang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KJY present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : Drabble, GS, Bahasa tidak baku, typoo bermekaran, de el el.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DULU SEKARANG**

 **#Traktir**

 **DULU**

"Hari ini aku yang traktir ya." Ucap seorang pemuda bernama Jongin pada sang kekasih yang duduk di depannya. Dia tersenyum manis hingga lesung pipinya terbentuk. si kekasih nampak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kamu kan kemaren udah traktir aku, sekarang aku dong yang traktir kamu." Ucap Sehun cemberut.

Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sehun. Sehun begitu menggemaskan ketika cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong. Lagian aku kan cowok kamu, ya aku lah yang traktir." Ucap Jongin. Tangannya menggenggam lembut jemari Sehun di atas meja.

"Tapi kan-..."

"Pokoknya aku yang traktir. Lagian kan dimana-mana suami yang traktir istri, ya sayang?"

Ucapan Jongin membuat wajah Sehun kontan memerah.

"Ih kamu ah!"

.

 **SEKARANG**

"Lo yang traktir. Gue nggak ada duit." Ucap Jongin. Tangannya mengambil tusuk gigi dan mengorek-orek giginya. Biasa, abis makan daging sapi.

"Enak aja. Lo yang ngajak kenapa gue yang bayar. Lo aja gih yang bayar." Kini Sehun yang menolak. Kesal juga karena kegiatan ngupil-nya terganggu.

"Lo kan cewek gue, cepetan ah bayar. Pelit amat." Jongin mendumel masih sibuk dengan tusuk gigi ke tiga.

"Lo tuh yang pelit. Gue doa in botak seumur idup lo!"

"Bodo. Cepet ah, bayar."

"Iya iya sabar! Dasar kikir."

.

 **DULU SEKARANG**

 **#LIBURAN**

Jongin dan Sehun tengah berjalan santai menyusuri bibir pantai. Mereka sedang dalam masa liburan, ngomong-ngomong. Setelah berkutat dengan jajaran soal-soal menyebalkan UAS, akhirnya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Gandengan tangan dua orang ini tidak terlepas sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki ke mari. Mengundang banyak mata yang memandang iri.

"Hei, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Jongin. Sehun yang menunduk dengan wajah sedih menarik perhatiannya dari pemandangan laut.

"Maafin aku."

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan memposisikan dirinya dihadapan sang kekasih. Tangannya menarik dagu Sehun agar menghadapnya.

"Hmm? Maaf kenapa? Kamu selingkuh?" goda Jongin. Sehun cemberut dan mencubit perut Jongin hingga si empu meringis.

"Aku udah ngajak kamu ke pantai, padahal kamu kan abis kesini." Ucap Sehun sedih.

Jongin tertawa ganteng dan menggusak rambut Sehun yang di ikat _ponytail_.

"Nggak apa-apa, lagian dulu itu aku kesini sama temen-temen. Beda lah rasanya kalo kesini bareng kamu." Ucap Jongin. "Udah, jangan sedih gitu."

Sehun tersenyum akhirnya. "Makasih, sayang."

 **.**

 **SEKARANG**

Jongin berjalan cepat melewati hamparan pasir pantai. Sesekali gerutuan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hey! Tungguin dong!" Sehun berteriak sambil berlari untuk menyusul Jongin. Jongin berhenti dan berbalik menghadap si gadis.

"Makanya kalo jalan itu nggak usah di itungin. Jadinya lemot tau nggak." Ucap Jongin ketus.

"Enak aja! Lo itu kalo jalan nggak kira-kira. lo nggak lagi balap karung, monyong!" balas Sehun tak kalah ketus.

"Gue tau lah. Kalo gue lagi balap karung, gue musti bawa karung! Bego!" Jongin membalas, tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Mau lo apa sih!" Sehun mengikuti gerakan Jongin dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Lo tu yang maunya apa." Sinis Jongin.

"Ngajak berantem ya lo!" Sehun berkacak pinggang. "Lo lagi PMS ya?"

"Lo gila? Apa lo kurang minum? Gue cowok, bego." Jongin maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sehun, masih dengan menyilangkan tangan.

"Lo kenapa sih? kalo lo nggak suka gue ajak ke pantai ngomong dong!"

"Gue udah protes tapi lo tetep nge-geret gue ke pantai, nyadar dong." Sembur Jongin. Enak saja, dia sudah protes mati-matian hingga hidup kembali pada Sehun, tapi Sehun tetap kekeuh ingin ke pantai lagi untuk liburan.

Sehun memerah mendengarnya. Memang benar sih, tapi kan—

"Kalo misalnya kita jadi nonton _Anicult_ di _mall_ kan enak, adem. Bisa liat _cosplay_ tsunade ama inoue! Kaga kepanasan terus gosong tanpa hiburan kayak gini."

Oh, jadi Jongin ngotot pengen pergi ke anicult karena itu, karena karakter anime dengan 'itu' yang waw. ooo~

"MATI AJA LO SONO!"

Dan dengan teriakan itu. Jongin roboh karena tendangan Sehun di perutnya, yang membuat Jongin gegulingan di pasir. Dan Sehun yang meninggalkan Jongin untuk mlipir pada cowok lainnya.

.

 **DULU SEKARANG**

 **#Mall**

 **DULU**

"Eh, yang ini lucu deh." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk _heels pink_ dengan tinggi kira-kira lima centi. Jongin di sebelahnya ikut membungkuk untuk melihat barang yang ditunjuk sang kekasih.

"Iya, pantes buat kamu." Jawab Jongin sambil mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi kayaknya kita lihat-lihat dulu deh. Nggak apa-apa kan?" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan memohon yang membuat si pemuda gemas.

"Oke."

 _After 3 hours ._

"Nggak ada yang lucu, sebel deh." Ucap Sehun. Bibirnya mengerucut dan membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

 _Cup~_

"Eh?" muka Sehun telah memerah sampai telinga. Membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Mau balik ke toko awal? Katanya yang tadi lucu?" tawar Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Emm, nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Sehun berjinjit dan mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin.

"Ih, makasih. Sayang deh sama kamu."

 **SEKARANG**

"Liat deh, lucu ya?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Dia menunjuk _heels_ lima centi berwarna biru dengan antusias. Jongin hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Dia ngantuk ngomong-ngomong.

"Liat bener-bener dong. Lucu kan?" protes Sehun.

"Iya iya lucu." Gumam Jongin malas.

"Ah, masa lucu sih?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Jongin menggeram, "Kata lo itu lucu? Yaudah beli aja. Terus ayo pulang."

"Tapi gue nggak yakin kalo ini lucu."

"Lo bilang itu lucu tadi! Lagian tu sepatu bukan pelawak, jadi kaga lucu." Sembur Jongin rada emosi.

Sehun cemberut, "Yaudah sih kalo nggak lucu, tadi katanya lucu."

"Kan lo yang maksa gue buat ngomong lucu, Sehunaaaa." Jawab Jongin benar-benar emosi.

"Ayo ah, keliling dulu." Ucap Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang memandang punggungnya dengan mulut menganga.

 _After 3 hours._

"Ih sama aja, nggak ada yang lucu." Ucap Sehun. Mukanya cemberut berat.

"Jongin, menurut lo gimana?" tanya Sehun. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Yaudah, kita balik ke toko pertama aja. Yang tadi itu lucu kok sebenernya, ayo Jong- loh? Jonginna! Lo kenapa?! Jongin bangun dong! Hei Jonginnaa!"

Oh, Jongin pingsan ternyata.

 **DULU SEKARANG**

 **#Pertanyaan**

 **DULU**

"Kamu sayang nggak sih sama aku?"

Jongin membuka matanya dan memandang Sehun yang berada di atasnya. Jongin tengah tidur berbantalkan paha Sehun. Jadi jangan mikir yang macam-macam dulu.

"Sayang kok." Meski bingung, Jongin tetap menjawab. Palingan Sehun bertanya karena dipengaruhi teman-temannya itu.

"Beneran sayang?"

"Iya, sayang banget malah."

"Kalo aku marah sama kamu, kamu bakal ngapain?"

"Ya minta maaf lah."

"Kalo aku nggak maafin kamu?"

Jongin mengernyit. Ini kok jadi seperti _interview_ kerja?

"Kamu kan juga sayang sama aku, pasti maafin aku lah. Lagian, nanti kalo kamu marah, kita nggak jadi bikin bayi dong buat melestarikan keturunan?" Jongin menjawab enteng dengan _smirk_ yang melekat di bibirnya.

Sehun _blushing_ ditempat.

 **SEKARANG**

"Lo tuh sayang nggak sih sama gue?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang tiduran di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang ada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Gue lebih sayang ayam gue." Ucap Jongin tanpa menghadap Sehun. Posisinya kini membelakangi si gadis.

"Ih, jawab yang bener kenapa." Protes Sehun.

"Ya gue sayang ama lo lah, kalo nggak, masa iya gue harus nikah ama ayam?!" balas Jongin ketus.

"Nggak romantis banget sih. kalo sayang ya bilang sayang, nggak usah ngelibatin ayam lo dong."

"Suka-suka gue dong."

Kemudian hening beberapa saat.

"Jongin, kalo gue marah ama lo, lo bakal gimana?"

"..."

"Jonginna! Jawab dong!"

"..."

"YA TUHAN, JONGIN JAWAB KENAPA SIH?!"

"BERISIK! GUE MAU TIDUR!"

"IH! GEULEUH IH!"

"ADOOH"

Teriakan Jongin tadi dikarenakan Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin dari belakang rupanya. Sehun dalam mode bar-bar.

"LEPASIN, BEGO!"

"LO NGESELIN SIH! DASAR MONYONG!"

"LEPASIN! LO KESAMBET APA SIH! SEHUNNA!"

"HAHAHA- ADUDUDUH! JONGIN LEPASIN GUEE!"

Jongin ikut menjambak rambut Sehun, ngomong-ngomong.

"LEPASIN GUE DULU!"

"OGAAH!"

"YAODAH! GUE JUGA OGAAH!"

"JONGINNAA!"

.

 **MESKI BEGITU, ADA BEBERAPA HAL YANG MUNGKIN TIDAK BERUBAH.**

 **#SADNESS**

"Udah lah, nggak usah cengeng gitu." –Jangan nangis lagi.

Ucap Jongin pada Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Abisnya lo jahat ama gue! Pake jalan sama itu nenek lampir lagi!" –Aku cemburu.

Sehun masih menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin memandang Jongin yang beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya tengah makan bersama dengan kakak kelas yang menyukai Jongin.

"Biasa aja kali, gue ama dia kan Cuma kakak-adek kelas doang, lebay banget." –Aku kan pacar kamu, aku nggak ada hubungan sama dia.

"Bodo ah!" –Aku sedih.

"Lagian Cuma itu doang gue keluar ama dia, ntar ntar juga nggak lagi." –Aku nggak akan ngulangi lagi.

"Alah, _bullshit_ lo!" –Kamu bohong.

"Kaga percaya ya udah sih." –Aku serius.

Sehun masih enggan menatap wajahnya, hingga Jongin menarik dagu Sehun untuk menghadap wajahnya yang telah tersenyum menenangkan.

" **Maafin aku, aku salah. Tapi, aku Cuma sayang sama kamu."**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hello. Hehehe. Maafin saya.**_

 _ **Bukannya nyelesaiin fic yang masih otw malah buat fic baru^^**_

 _ **Iya, ini udah otewe. SarBio udah jalan setengah, yang HeartString udah kelar sebenernya, tapi lupa ditaruh dimana dan dengan nama apa-_- oke, pikun saya sudah mengerikan ngomong-ngomong.**_

 _ **Betewe, ini drabble yah.**_

 _ **Mohon saran dan review-nya kawan-kawan!**_

 _ **Akhir kata.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
